


Movie Night

by HuiLian



Series: Halloween Content War [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Halloween has arrived! Dick wanted to have a movie night. Can he get it?





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For halloween content war. Day 4: Zombies. How do I make a zombie prompt into fluff? Here's how.  
> (Shhh.... it counts. It counts)

“Let's have a movie night!” Dick shouted. He was completely ignored.

Damian continued feeding Batcow, Cass and Steph continued their sparring, Tim continued teachung Duke how to hack, and Barbara continued lecturing Harper upon the importance of an up to date grapple. Only Jason looked up from where he was tinkering with his guns. He gave Dick the bird.

“Oh, c'mon! It's almost Halloween. And we haven't had a proper movie night in so long!”

“It is not a problem for me, Grayson,” Damian said.

“You love it!”

“No, I don't!” Damian huffed indignantly.

“Come on! Babs, Steph, Cass, Harper? Please?” Dick pleaded with the girls. They were the ones he had to convince. If the girls decide to have a movie night, they will have a movie night. It was a fact.

At least Steph and Cass had stopped sparring. The two of them look at each other, having a totally silent conversation. They will have a decision soon. Whether Dick liked that decision or not, there's nothing he can do about it. So he turned his attention to Barbara.

“Please, Babs?” Dick put on his best pleading face. Barbara snorted.

“That's not going to work on me, Boy Blunder, and you know it.”

“Please? There's nothing tonight! No team missions, no catastrophes, nor end of the world incident. Just one movie, please?”

Barbara turned to Harper. She raised an eyebrow. Harper shrugged and said, “I don't really care anyway. Have a movie night if you want.” Then she said under her breath, “It can't be worse than this lecture.”

“I heard that, Harper!”

“Well, it's true!”

Barbara shook her head. She looked at Dick with an eyebrow raised, as if to say, ‘can you believe this?’. Dick simply smiled. He had one down.

Then, Cass said solemnly, “We want a movie night."

Dick gave his best and widest smile to his little sister. Yes! He had this one in the bag.

“But I get to pick the movie!” Steph replied, already out of the sparring ring and into the bathroom.

“Sure, Steph!” Dick called out.

“Never! Brown's movies are too degrading to watch!”

“Aww…. So you do want a movie night!”

“No. But you will force me anyway, Grayson, and I have no wish to suffer through Brown's substandard movies.”

Dick laughed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Duke watching the scene unfold with his mouth hanging open. Tim just sat back on his chair, looking resigned to his fate. Jason, on the other hand, was spitting mad.

“Hey! I never said I want to spend the night watching movies with you!”

But by then, Barbara was sold on the idea of movie night. Jason had no chance of escaping. “You are going to join the movie night, Jason. We are going to sit down and watch a movie, and you're going to join us."

Jason sputtered. His eyes widen and his expression was slack. “What?! You're with him, Babs?”

“I haven't spent enough time with you. You are going to join the movie night.”

“Um…,” a timid voice spoke up, “do I have join movie night too?"

“Yes, Duke," Dick said.

“Okay. Just checking.”

“Hey, I haven't agreed to anything!” Jason cried out.

“Just accept it, Jason. He's not going to accept a no,” Tim finally said.

Dick put on a smug smile. “Ugh," Jason grumbled, but he didn't ran off, so Dick counted it a win.

“Perfect! Let's go!"  
***  
Inside the living room, the commotion resumed.

“No, I refuse to watch Ghostbusters! It's asinine!” Damian said.

“What's wrong with Ghostbusters? It's a perfectly good movie!” Steph retorted back.

“It's disgusting,” Damian growled out.

“What about The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Dick asked.

“No."

“But Jay, it's amazing!”

“Hey, what about this?” Barbara interrupted the argument before it could arise. “Pride and Prejudice Zombie.”

“Pride and Prejudice Zombie?" Duke asked, confused.

“It's basically Pride and Prejudice, but with a war against zombies,” Barbara explained.

Jason immediately perked up. God, Dick could kiss Barbara right now. She knew exactly how to make Jason excited about this movie night.

“That is badass!” Steph said. “Let's watch that!” Cass nodded sagely on the side.

“Sure, I guess," Tim shrugged.

“That's okay with me,” Harper said.

“Damian?” Dick asked, just to be sure.

“Tt. I suppose that might be acceptable,” Damian said.

Dick ruffled Damian's hair, and went to search the movie on Netflix before Damian could exact revenge upon him. He quickly set up the movie and went back to his seat.

He basked in the fact that his family, except for Bruce and Alfred, was together. He settled down to watch the movie.

***

“That's not how zombies move!”

“And you would know, Jason?”

“Of course I know! I'm one!”

“Jason!”

“What!”  
***  
“The women were the warriors?”

“You have something against women being warriors?”

“No, ma'am.”

“Good answer.”

***  
“That was not the plot of Pride and Prejudice!”

“Eh, all things considered, it was close enough.”  
***  
Bruce walked in into a quiet house. He was instantly alarmed. The Manor was never quiet nowadays, except when they were under attack or when the children were planning something hedious.

He was inclined to believe the second option.

He walked quietly into the house. If the children were planning something, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. He would never say this aloud, but sometimes his children scared him.

He passed empty room after empty room. He started to panic. Where were his children?

Then he saw Alfred in front of the living room, a camera held in his hands. Confused, he moved towards Alfred only to be greeted by the sight of all his children, plus Barbara, Stephanie, and Harper, fast asleep on the couches.

Alfred had a small smile on. He put a finger to his lips, asking for silence. Bruce nodded. He would not wake them.

Watching his children fast asleep, Bruce felt a rush of affection hit him. He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
